1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to composite subject/data identification cards. More particularly, it concerns a method and system of apparatus for providing such cards together with a film strip record of not only all information recorded on each card, but additional subject identifying information and data in a format which can be readily correlated to each identification card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Camera systems for providing identification cards containing a photograph of a subject to whom the card applies, as well as other printed or graphic data, are well known in the art. Systems currently used extensively by numerous private and governmental organizations are exemplified by the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,631,773; 3,641,886; 3,678,818; 3,683,764; 3,696,716; 3,726,198 and 3,762,292. Such systems typically employ a dual optical path for presenting to the film plane of an instant camera, for example, light images representing both a portrait of the subject to be identified by the identification card as well as printed or graphic data applicable to the subject and/or to the organization issuing the card. Areas of the card reserved for the respective subject and data images are delineated by a masking arrangement of orthogonally polarized light paths in combination with a polarizing plate at the film plane of the camera to which both the subject and data images are presented. The polarizing plate may carry indicia symbolizing the authentication of the card issuing organization such as a validating signature or seal, either of which may be arranged to partially overlie both the subject and data images recorded on the ultimate identification card.
The administration of central file records by which the issuance of each identification card as well as retention of information pertaining to the subject of each card is an important adjunct to the use of identification card camera systems. While the data carrier, usually in the form of a file card, which is used in the production of each identification card serves as a file record, in itself, it has been recognized in the art that the data card is incomplete without inclusion also of a portrait of the subject to whom it applies. To accommodate this need, identification card camera systems have been developed to include a record filmstrip on which all information presented on the composite subject/data format of each successive identification card is recorded in successive frames on the record filmstrip. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,510 is exemplary of a camera system employing such a record filmstrip. Other similar camera systems have been proposed and in each such system, the record filmstrip serves as a central file record by which the authenticity of the originally issued composite/data identification card can be verified.
In prior identification card camera systems, direct facsimile identification of the subject to whom the card applies has been restricted to the photograph of the subject and a facsimile of the subject's written signature. Many organizations require additional facsimile identification such as a fingerprint or the like. Given the size of an identification card which has evolved through tradition as well as for ease of carrying and handling, it is difficult if not impossible to reproduce photographically the combination of data, portraiture and a viable fingerprint on the format of an identification card. The resolution required for a useful photographic reproduction of a fingerprint is, in itself, severely restrictive from a standpoint of image size reduction. In prior systems, where the complete information presented on the composite subject/data identification card is recorded on a record filmstrip, the reproduction of such auxiliary physical identifying data has been precluded out of the limited space available on the identification card.
Another problem which has been presented in the use and administration of identification card camera systems is the lack of security associated with the multiples of personnel in a given organization having access to the camera system. In the systems which are presently available, for example, it is possible for a dishonest employee in an organization to falsify the information on a data card and provide to a given subject an identification card which otherwise cannot be detected as less than authentic. There is a need, therefore, not only for an identification card camera system which may accommodate additional forms of physical identifying data for a given subject as well as a system which affords increased security against unauthorized operation.